


Bloodstained Love

by Anburwell



Category: Scary Movie (Movies), horror fans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anburwell/pseuds/Anburwell
Summary: Dustin Kalani comes to Chamberlain, Maine to stay with his grandparents for the summer before he goes off to college. Their he meets Finn Connell and his adoptive sister Lilly. Everything is fine until Lilly starts developing a killer crush on him which goes wrong when Dustin falls for the cute girl, Sawyer, that works at the pet store. Dustin and his friends go away for a weekend, and there Lilly plots something terrible that will ensure that if she can't have Dustin, no one can. Ever.





	1. Prologue

He was gentle but violent, loud and quiet. He made me feel like I was the only one. I thought how could the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks so much like an angel when they smile at you. I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright, but maybe he knew that when he met me. But the worst part wasn’t losing him. It was the fact that I was losing myself in him.  
The way his eye gleamed with affection when he saw me. The way he always laughed a little louder when I was around. I couldn’t help but think he was doing this all for me. When I first started to like him I knew it was wrong, but it didn’t matter. We were in love.


	2. Dustin

He slams the door of his blue jeep and walks up to the porch steps of his grandparents' house. He knocks and the door and it doesn’t take long for a wrinkled old face to answer.  
She answers in a tone that resembles the feeling of gravel (having acquired it from smoking too many cigarettes), “Why, sweetie I thought you’d never come!!“. To anyone else, it would have sounded welcoming, but to him, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Nonetheless, Dustin matched her tone and greeted her with the same fervor.  
“Well, I couldn’t avoid it for much longer!” He said it with so much sweetness he felt like he should be wearing a sun hat, sipping on sweet tea. “I missed you guys.”  
“We missed you to sport!” Replied a man with a face who was equally as lined and worn. “Why don’t I show you where you’ll be staying, and we can eat supper together, just like old times huh?”   
“Of course. Just like old times”. Too bad those old times weren’t the best of the times. He rolled his eyes inwardly as they led in the house he hadn’t stepped foot in since he was a child. The room he was staying in showed it. It had the same baseball comforter and pillow sheets. Same glove bean bag chair. It had a small desk and lamp that looked like they had just bought it because they finally figured out that he wasn’t nine years old anymore.  
“We’ll let you get sorted,” His grandfather says. He watches them as they walk out of the room. He turns back around and huffs as he drops his bag on the floor and falls unto his bed. He stares up at the ceiling and thinks about how and when he is ever going to find a job in the town in Nowhere, Maine. He looks at his bag and then back to the ceiling, and then back to his bag. He finally decides to unpack and put everything in drawers and in the closet. His grandparents call him down for dinner and again he thought he should receive a Grammy for the stellar performance he had put on. It was getting to a point that it was almost embarrassing. Did they really think that this was somehow a good idea? That it wouldn't be weird if he stayed with them after ten years of not seeing them? He gets a text from his mom asking if he got there ok. He replied with a simple yes and tossed his phone to the side. Tomorrow he would go find a job so he can have something to do in order to stay entertained in the boring ass town.


	3. Finn

He hears footsteps from under the car he was currently working on. He slides out from under it and stands up to see a guy his age that he hadn’t seen before.  
“Hey man, can I help you?” He asks him. The other boy seems surprised at him speaking.  
“Uh, yeah, are you the owner?” the other boy asks. He sounded like he wasn’t from here. He could tell that he wasn’t. He was tan and wore cowboy boots.  
“No, but I can tell him to come out here for you?” He laughs, trying to not make this situation awkward.  
“Thanks,” The boy answers. Finn turns and walks into his boss’ office. He tells him that there is someone here to see him. His boss follows Finn back out and greets the boy while Finn goes back to his car. Finn didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t but overhear that the boy was, in fact, not from here and was looking for a job until he left for college in the fall. He was staying with his grandparents and was wondering if we were hiring. It would be nice to have another boy his age around. It was getting boring only ever hearing about whose wife did what and whose son did this. They go back to the office so his boss could interview him, and by the time Finn had finished on what needed to be done today they were walking out.   
“Finn, do you think that you could show Dustin around tomorrow for me?” His boss asks. Finn was wiping off the grease from his hands.  
“Sure Mr. B,” He agrees, “No problem.”


	4. Damon

“Che cosa?!” his mother yelled at him from in the kitchen, “Chi ti credi di essere!” he puts a hand on his forehead.  
“Mama, sei ridiculo!” he tells her, “Finn needed my help. That was why I was late for dinner. Mi dispiace.” he grabbed the stupid hat that he needed for work and held it in his hand.  
“Damon, why didn’t you text me,” His mom asks him. He huffs.  
“Because I already thought I did,” He repeats for the fifth time. “Mama, I really need to go or I’m going to be late.” He grabs his keys from the counter and his mom just waves her hands as he walks out. All of his friends love his mom, but that was only because they had never seen her angry. You never want to see an Italian woman angry. It might just be the last thing you ever do. He gets into his 1964 mustang and drives off to work. He arrives and clocks in. He waves to his boss and goes behind the counter and sits on the stool, waiting for people to show up. He was scrolling through his phone when a group of middle school girls comes in laughing loudly. He puts on his best fake smile. He recognizes one of the girls as Finn’s adoptive sister Ava.  
“Hey Lilly, what can I get you?” He greets when she gets close enough. She laughs at something her friends says and then acknowledges him.  
“Hey Damon, can I have a medium root beer?” She asks still laughing at whatever was said.  
“Rootbeer? Really?” he asks confused, nobody ever gets rootbeer. “That’s so random.”  
“What? I like it.” She smiles.   
“Fine, whatever,” He turns to his co-worker Cody, “Hey, Cody, one medium root beer.” Cody turns with a confused face.  
“Root Beer?” Damon shrugs and Cody just makes the snow cone. He gets the orders of all the other girls and goes back to his phone. Finn texts him asking if he was working today. He answers yes and waits for Finn to arrive and when he does, he has a person he has never met before with him, but the guy seemed nice enough. He opens the door and nods to Damon with a slight smile.   
“What’s up dude,” He reaches across the counter and they do their handshake, “This is Dustin, he just moved here from Savannah, Georgia.”  
“Nice, I’m Damon.” He nods. Damon looks over at the girls Ava is sitting, noticing how she was staring at Dustin. “What can I get you?” He looks up at the menu and looks at it for a couple of seconds.   
“Um, can I get a large Strawberry Daiquiri flavored,” Dustin asks, his southern accent sounding even thicker in comparison to the east coast dialect.


	5. Lilly

I watch as he walks in. I had never seen him before, so how did my brother know him? He was wearing cowboy boots and jeans, the type of clothes that you rarely ever see around here. It was hard not to look at him.  
“Wow,Lilly, he is like really cute,” My friend Melissa tells me. I feel a pang of jealousy run through me.  
“Shut up Melissa, he is probably like, so much older than us,” I tell her, even though I was thinking the same thing.  
“Wow, harsh,” She says, “I was just saying what we were all thinking.” I roll my eyes and look at him standing at the counter. My brother was introducing him to Damon and I find out that his name was Dustin. He was from Savannah, Georgia. No wonder he was wearing boots and jeans. I rest my head on my hand while I look at him. He orders and I see Damon catch me looking at him. I immediately turn and talk to my friends again. I was trying to focus on the conversation, but I couldn’t. I kept looking over at him. One of the times I look over, I see Finn heading towards us. Shit, I think.  
“Hey,Lilly,” He greets, “Did mom drop you off?” I give him a smile.  
“Yeah, she dropped us off,” I tell him, trying to play dumb to make it look like I wasn’t listening when Finn had introduced him. “Who’s he?” I gesture to Dustin.  
“Oh, this is Dustin,” Finn tells me, I nod, “He’s from Georgia. He’s gonna work with me at the Auto Repair shop.”  
“Fun for you,” I state, acting like I don’t care.   
“Dustin, this is my adoptive sister Lilly,” I sit up straighter and he sticks out his hand to shake hands. I gladly take it but I don’t let it show.  
“It’s nice to meet you,Lilly,” he gives me a smile and lets go of my hand. I return the smile.  
“It’s nice to meet you too,” I reply. He looks back at my brother, waiting for him to say something.  
“We’re gonna let you guys enjoy your snow cones,” he gives me a smile and I just look back at my friends. They were all looking at Dustin too. I scoff in my head. As if, he was the one who said it was nice to meet ME, not you Melissa, back off. “I’ll see you at home later.” he puts a hand on my shoulder and then walks to one of the other tables to sit down.  
“Wow, talk about dreamboat,” My friend Carly says. I feel the jealousy again.  
“How creepy are you guys?” I tell them, “He is literally my brother's age, it’s not like we actually have a chance.”  
“Jeez,Lilly, calm down,” Melissa tells me, “we’re only messing around. We understand we have no chance, but that doesn’t mean we can’t admire.” I smile and nod my head.  
“Sorry,” I say to them, they nod their heads and finish their snow cones. I was almost finished with mine but I didn’t want the rest of it, so I threw it away and followed my friends ou the door. I turn my head slightly to give Dustin one last look, but he wasn’t paying attention. I only get his side profile, which was enough for me. He was just so beautiful. I have never seen any guy like this before. And when he shook my hand and said my name, I knew that he was the only one I ever wanted to say it.


End file.
